1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum pick up devices and more particularly to a specialized vacuum mechanism used in conjuction with a beautician's or barber's chair adapted to be positioned by rotation and translation of the pick up head to any position to either side or to the rear of the patient covering essentially 180.degree. below the hair line.
2. Prior Art
Previous proposals for removing hair cut from a customer by a barber or beautician have comprised various remote devices which require that the operator traverse a substantial distance to locate the operable end of a vacuum apparatus, place the operable end in the vicinity of the patient and proceed to rake or stroke areas where cut hair has accumulated. Attempts to locate a vacuum head adjacent the patient at one or more sites where hair may be removed as it is cut have proved to be cumbersome, bulky and have often interfered with the operator's normal work pattern. Apparatus of the type in question has heretofore been expensive, often difficult to maintain, inefficient and unsanitary. The purchase price has often been prohibitive. Clearly, a lack of convenience of use has greatly restricted utilization of such devices.